First Place
by Lavareef
Summary: Rin had beaten Makoto at many things during their friendship. One night, when they were both more than a little tipsy, Rin decides to hold another competition and Makoto gives in to his desire, making them both win the first prize…


_**First Place**_

"The Hell, Mikoshiba weighs more than an elephant," Makoto complained with a grunt as he dropped the pair of limp legs down to the floor.

Rin dropped the swim captain's arms before sliding down against the wall, panting a little. "How do you know? You were only carrying his feet."

Makoto crossed his arms and glared at the scowling face of the redhead. Rin could be such a jerk from time to time. "I'm just saying, that's all. He's fucking heavy."

Rin opened his mouth to speak again – highly likely some remark about him knowing perfectly well how heavy Mikoshiba was, since he'd just helped Makoto carry his drunk ass back to the dorms from the bar, but Rin kept the snarky remark to himself.

"How are we going to get him in his bed?" Rin asked instead, pointing at the unconscious figure now splayed across the floor in front of the entrance.

Makoto looked between Mikoshiba and then the bunk area doubtfully, "I honestly think we can't get him up there."

Rin laughed, it was probably due to the fact that his whole system was pumped with alcohol. The redhead gently kicked the captain in the side, barely tapping him with his sneaker. Mikoshiba remained motionless, eyes closed but mouth wide open.

"Maybe we could get Haruka to help us?" Rin suggested.

"You want to wake Haruka up for that? Good luck with that," Makoto replied with a snort.

Rin thought over it for a few seconds and then came to a decision. "Fuck it, just leave him." Rin set out to move out of the room to head into his own.

"We can't just leave him there!" Makoto cried loudly making Rin flinch a bit at the loud wail. "He's on the damn floor!"

"Sure we can, watch" the redhead said simply before heading towards Mikoshiba's bed. A few seconds later, Rin returned, his arms full of blankets and a pillow. Makoto couldn't stop giggling when Rin had finished; Mikoshiba was wrapped up neatly in his blanket, pillow tucked firmly between the cold floor and his head.

"Let's have some fun," Makoto wiggled his eyebrows as he took out his cell phone. Rin simply rolled his eyes but he couldn't help himself and joined in the fun.

Half an hour and about sixty photo's later, Rin and Makoto left Mikoshiba to slumber in peace.

* * *

Makoto followed Rin into his dorm room, almost too tired for anything else but sleep. It was sheer luck that Nitori had been out for the weekend so it was no problem that Makoto stayed over tonight. At least, they had gotten the permission of the captain. It seemed really easy to get things done from him when he was as drunk as one could be.

Rin pushed past Makoto as the olive-haired male headed for the bathroom, "Me first," the redhead announced a bit too loud and growly.

Makoto rolled his eyes in annoyance, Rin had been doing that to him their entire lives and he wasn't exactly going to grow out of it any time soon. The olive-haired male got to the door just as Rin was opening it, ducking underneath his arm to get into the small bathroom.

"God damn Makoto," Rin cursed from where he was still standing in the door frame.

Makoto smiled sweetly at Rin's pouty face and to top it all off, Makoto stuck out his tongue, evoking a low grunt of the redhead. Rin simply _hated_ to lose; Makoto had never met anyone else as competitive as the redhead. Makoto wasn't much for competition, but every now and again, he loved to play, just for a chance to piss Rin off.

"Tsk, fine," Rin huffed, clicking the door closed behind him and sliding past Makoto where the boy was standing at the sink. "You'll just have to listen to me piss." The sound of his zipper being yanked down followed.

Makoto snorted, pulling his toothbrush out. "Please Rin, I've heard you piss a million times." Makoto set about scrubbing his teeth and tongue, desperately wanting to get rid of the alcohol taste in his mouth. He'd enjoyed the drinks but now the aftertaste was too sickly sweet for him. As the olive-haired male brushed, he studied himself in the mirror. As usual, he hadn't drunken enough to make himself look like a mess; he just looked a little sleepy.

Rin finished his business and came to stand behind Makoto at the sink; there was enough room for two people but it seemed like Rin just wanted to be a tease. The redhead reached around Makoto from behind, arms either side of his waist to wash his hands. Rin's head rested on Makoto's right shoulder and their eyes met in the mirror.

"You're so cute, Makoto," he murmured, watching Makoto with an unreadable expression. Makoto had tried to read Rin as he could with Haruka but at some points, it was simply impossible. It's not that Makoto had given up but it seemed that Rin just didn't want to be read all the time.

Makoto took his toothbrush out long enough to say: "Fuck off Rin."

Rin simply snorted before speaking again. "I'm just saying – you're as cute as they come." Rin poked his tongue at the olive-haired male in the mirror before wiping his wet hands against Makoto's sides, using his T-shirt to dry them off.

"Fuck you Rin," Makoto growled through the bristles of his toothbrush, glaring at the smirking face of the redhead. Rin winked at Makoto and then reached around the olive-haired male again to get his own toothbrush.

Makoto continued glaring at Rin's reflection as he began to brush his teeth as well. Finally, Makoto spat into the sink before wiping his mouth.

"Well, at least I'm taller," Makoto said, fully aware how childish it sounded. Makoto couldn't help himself, if Rin was going to be a jerk, Makoto might as well copy that snarky behaviour.

"Meh, not by much," Rin replied, his eyes laughing at Makoto through the mirror. _Damn that smug bastard!_

"Besides," Rin continued, laying down his toothbrush. "That's not where size counts, Makoto." To make his point clear, Rin thrust himself up behind Makoto, pushing the boy with the emerald gems into the counter.

Makoto could do not nothing but laugh it off playfully, "Fuck off Rin, it's not a competition and it's not that you could know anything about my size."

Rin laughed too, but then Makoto could feel the redhead's body still against his own. Makoto hadn't even realised it at first but when he looked back up at the mirror, Rin wasn't laughing any more. His eyes had narrowed, the tip of his tongue peeked out and was slowly tracing the contours of his lower lip. If anything, the redhead looked pensive…

* * *

Makoto coughed quietly and pretended to study his toiletries bag carefully. Makoto wasn't entirely insensitive when it came to the redhead but he didn't want to embarrass him. However, it wouldn't be the first time that they have been aroused in front of each other. It usually happened when they were drunk but they both pretended that they didn't notice. However this time something was different.

Rin was pressing against Makoto's ass and it's not like they could use any kind of excuse. They were both highly aware of what was happening and it wasn't as if they were too young to understand.

"Rin?" Makoto whispered, not daring to look up at Rin's face again.

Warm hands appeared on Makoto's hips, resting lightly against his damp T-shirt.

"Yeah?"

The unfamiliar tone in Rin's voice made Makoto look up at the redhead's reflection in the mirror and the look Rin was given the olive-haired male made him shiver and shake. Makoto's heart began to beat a little faster. Makoto knew that look. _That _look had never been aimed at _him_ before.

Makoto didn't know how to respond so he shifted slightly, trying to hint that he was ready to get out of the bathroom.

Makoto's eyes widened when a very quiet grown escaped from Rin's mouth when the olive-haired male moved.

"Rin, what the are you doing?" Makoto whirled around to face the redhead, which may have just been one of many unwise decisions that were made that night. Makoto was laughing but at the same time, panic and slight hysteria were threatening to take over.

Rin smirked, his face just inches away from Makoto's. Rin placed his hands either side of Makoto, gripping the edge of the sink and effectively trapping the olive-haired male. They were both rather strong but since Makoto didn't really have a competitive bone in his body, he knew that Rin would overpower him anyway. The redhead would win that competition hands down.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Rin's voice was low, only a few decibels above a whisper.

Rin thought Makoto hated it when he called him that. Boy was he wrong. No wait, Rin probably knew that Makoto didn't hate it and that's exactly why he was using the nickname now.

_What's wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Where do I even start?_ – is what Makoto wanted to stay. Instead, he remained silent, eyes locked onto a mirror of a different kind. Makoto could see his own reflection in those lust-filled crimson eyes and it was a bit daunting to say the least.

Their breathing became heavier when Rin ran a hand down Makoto's chest, all the ways past those that gorgeously sculptured body, only stopping at the belt of Makoto's jeans.

"Haven't you ever wondered," Rin purred as his fingers made short work of the belt buckle, "what it feels like to be touched by someone else, Makoto?"

Makoto huffed even if his mind was hazy and his body was screaming for things he had never associated with the redhead.

"Fuck off Rin, I'm not a total prude, I'm not _untouched." _Makoto hissed the last word at the redhead. Rin always loved teasing him about the fact that Makoto had never brought home anyone. The redhead played games on a totally different level and there had been many nights that he didn't spend alone…

"Well then, did that person make you come?" Rin asked, ignoring Makoto's huff and snarky tone. Rin's words were short and sharp, as were his tugs at the buttons of Makoto's jeans.

Makoto could feel his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and he hated it. A soft "no," escaped his lips while he was starkly looking anywhere but at the redhead.

Makoto still wouldn't look at Rin when he felt Rin's hands cup him through the thin fabric of his boxers. Makoto silently cursed his body for betraying him when it hardened at Rin's touch.

"Don't mess with me Rin," Makoto gasped, pushing Rin's hand away.

"Hey," Rin's other hand slid up under Makoto's jaw, tilting his head so that the olive-haired male was forced to face him. Rin's eyes were a strange mixture of concern lust and want. Makoto idly wondered what his pools of green portrayed. Maybe lust, want and fear?

"There's nothing to be scared of, it's just us," Rin whispered. The redhead didn't blink once, boring his crimson eyes into Makoto's emerald ones. "Don't you trust me?" Rin purred while his wandering hand was back at Makoto's boxers, lightly rubbing over his still-growing bulge.

"I do trust you," Makoto replied while panting slightly. "You know I trust you with my entire heart." Makoto placed his hands on Rin's shoulders, his fingers fidgeting with the fabric of the redhead's T-shirt. Makoto's hands tightened into shaking fists. The olive-haired male could feel his heart beating rapidly, feeling a bit distressed by the course of Rin's actions.

Rin could feel Makoto's distress so he did the one thing he could think of. He pressed harder into Makoto's groin and the redhead was rewarded with a low moan that stemmed from the beautiful brunet. Makoto's legs were shaking and the only thing that kept him upright was the sink pressed against his behind.

"So if you trust me, then relax already," Rin said with a small huff. "This is between us, no one else needs to know. We're okay so just let me do this hmm?" Rin said softly and Makoto could feel his entire body heat up. The fact that Rin was reassuring him made this moment a bit more special because normally, Rin doesn't really care about others all that much. Sure he's there when you need comfort but he'd rather just deal with his own problems. The fact that Rin wanted to this for Makoto made the olive-haired male feel special and somewhat cherished.

Makoto still wasn't entirely sure and Rin could see the doubt and reluctance in those shimmering emerald gems. The redhead pulled away, barely keeping his touch on Makoto.

"Shall I stop?" Rin asked softly. He had never wanted to make Makoto feel uncomfortable so he would stop right away if that is what the olive-haired male would've wanted.

* * *

Makoto's stomach dropped, he didn't really want Rin to stop but somehow, it was hard to voice his feelings. Makoto loved the feeling of being touched by Rin but in the back of his mind, he knew that this wasn't right either. Were friends supposed to behave like this? However, Makoto didn't want to make Rin feel bad so after a few moments, he shook his head, refusing to meet those sparkling crimson eyes.

Rin took a small step towards Makoto, their bodies so close that Makoto could clearly feel his entire body scream for the redhead's touch. Rin's hand was wedged between them where it continued its ministrations on Makoto's body. Rin's breath was hot against Makoto's neck, his whisper made the hairs on the back of Makoto's neck stand up straight.

"Tell me you don't want me to stop."

Makoto groaned softly, how could Rin do this to him? Makoto was giving him his full permission for what was about to happen, whatever that might be. Given that Makoto wasn't very experienced, he wanted Rin to be in control. Why couldn't the redhead just make the decisions? If Rin made the decisions than at least Makoto wouldn't feel responsible afterwards.

Makoto took a deep breath and wondered whether he could go through with this. Was Rin right? It was just them wasn't it? They've always been close so perhaps this was just natural? It certainly felt like it, at least to Makoto. He had shared plenty of things with Rin so if the redhead wanted to share this… then maybe it was okay.

No one else needed to know…

Makoto's ragged breath matched Rin's as the olive-haired male pressed his face against Rin's, cheek to cheek. Makoto's fingers shook with fervour as he slid his hand down towards Rin's jeans. Makoto was shaking so hard that he had barely even registered what he had just said.

"Don't stop."

Rin let out a breath, one that he'd been holding for quite some time and he pulled down the elastic of Makoto's boxers. The olive-haired male shivered as the soft fabric grazed against his cock until it finally sprang free. Makoto winced a little and he kept his eyes firmly closed against Rin's cheek. Makoto felt like he was going to pass out. He had never been this exposed to Rin before and the feeling made him delirious with want and lust.

Makoto's other hand was still firmly gripping Rin's shoulder, while his other was messing around with the zip of Rin's jeans.

Rin enjoyed this moment far too much for it to just pass away so quickly. He loved teasing Makoto and the redhead let his hand snake underneath Makoto's T-shirt, lightly tracing Makoto's hipbones with small and soft touches.

Rin's touches were making Makoto crazy with want and lust. All the olive-haired male wanted to do was scream at Rin to touch him, but somehow, Makoto wasn't able to voice what he wanted. The mere thought of saying something so dirty made his mind reel with panic.

Makoto could feel Rin's heart thudding way faster than it should and after a few seconds, Makoto realised that his heart was racing as well. Makoto registered how loud Rin was breathing and he was glad that he wasn't alone in this. It seemed that Rin was equally turned on…

Makoto wanted to distract himself from the torture of having Rin's hand so close and yet not close enough so he slowly pulled the zipper in his hand down. The sound was so loud that it made Makoto gulp a little. The noise of the zipper seemed to make Rin want to take action because the next thing Makoto knew, was that Rin's hand, hot and sticky had moved from his hip and enclosed around his erection, squeezing gently.

Makoto's emerald gems flew open at the same time a startled moan escaped his lips. Makoto tried his best to stay quiet but his mouth was so close to Rin's ear so there was no way that Rin didn't hear that low moan. Rin's hand began moving up and down slowly and Makoto stopped being silent after that. The olive-haired male moaned loudly, which Rin responded to by squeezing a little harder.

Makoto's hips began to jerk a bit forward, needing to control the speed – needing Rin to go faster.

Makoto's hand found its way into the opening of Rin's boxer shorts, the hard flesh he found sent a ripple of excitement through him and Makoto began to pump the redhead with vigour and enthusiasm.

Makoto could hear Rin gasp and the olive-haired male could feel Rin's hand slip a little. The olive-haired male clung to the redhead as their hands moved between them, the entire situation spiralling out of control for Makoto. He wanted to laugh, maybe sob and at the same time, Makoto never knew what he truly wanted. Rin must have thought Makoto was hyperventilating because he released the olive-haired male and gently moved his hand away from Makoto's erection. The loss of contact was so sobering and unwanted…

"Makoto," Rin panted, speaking for the first time since Makoto had told him not to stop.

"You seriously need to calm the fuck down." Rin growled a little and Makoto felt his entire face blush. He had tried to be calm about this whole situation but somehow, Rin touching him made him feel things he had never felt before. It made him feel so good so it was hard to stay calm and composed.

* * *

Makoto pulled himself away slightly so that he could look at Rin's face. The redhead was smiling and for the first time ever, Makoto didn't know what to say.

Before Makoto could freak out entirely, Rin took his hand from his shoulder and he held it in his own. Rin's other hand was resting on the small of Makoto's back and he was rubbing soothing circles.

The tenderness of Rin's touches made Makoto shiver. He often got to see a side of Rin that no one else got to see. The redhead could be soft and tender and when Makoto could witness it, he was always over the moon. Makoto let his forehead rest against Rin's as emerald gems searched and found sparkling crimson gems.

They stayed like that for some time, eyes unblinking, basking in a comfortable silence. Their noses touched and Makoto moved his slightly, rubbing his nose against Rin's.

"Here," Rin whispered, and they both looked down as Rin carefully took hold of Makoto's cock once again, gently guiding the length towards his own until they were touching. Makoto blinked a few times at the sight, not being able to tear his gaze away. Rin held them both in his hand, lazily sliding them against each other.

Makoto couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight. They were almost similar in size, his even slightly larger so Rin would never be able to tease him again about that part of his body. However, Rin would probably still occasionally bring it up just to get a kick out of teasing Makoto.

The sight and sensation caused a pleasant flutter in Makoto's body and he nearly laughed when he thought of how ridiculous it would sound if he told Rin that he'd never felt closer to the redhead.

"This is nice," Makoto whispered shakily, biting his lip. He'd never felt so turned on before. It was just typical that Rin was able to make Makoto see stars and make his body shiver and shake with want and pleasure. _Of course it had to be Rin…_

A soft grunt was the only reply Makoto received but it was all he needed.

Very carefully, Makoto reached down and ran his thumb over the tip of Rin's erection, before repeating the same action on his own, switching back and forth between the two of them. Makoto was still looking down when he noticed that the redhead was leaning forward a little. Rin ran his tongue along Makoto's bottom lip. The olive-haired male looked up to see Rin smirking a little and Makoto simply smiled back, feeling much more relaxed than he had been a few minutes ago. Makoto's gaze fell on those soft, pink lips and he felt the need to lick Rin back. Makoto's tongue flicked over Rin's bottom lip before he sucked a little. Rin seemed to like it; his grip on Makoto's erection tightened and he slowly began to stroke the olive-haired male again. Makoto copied the movement on Rin's cock until their hands were moving in unison. Rin groaned and twisted his face so that he could slip his tongue in Makoto's mouth.

It was an odd sensation, Makoto couldn't even remember the last time he'd made out with anyone but he eagerly opened up and let Rin suck his tongue. Rin was a good kisser. _How could he not be? Rin was good at…everything._

As Makoto explored Rin's mouth for the first time, he thought of the fact that Rin's hand felt so different from his own. Rin's hands were rougher and Makoto was used to touching himself with his smooth hands. Of course, Rin's hands felt better and Makoto secretly wondered whether Rin would take care of his physical needs from now on.

The thought made Makoto laugh a little and Rin broke the kiss giving Makoto an accusatory glare. Wasn't Makoto enjoying this?

"What's so funny?" Rin grumbled and he scrunched his nose in disdain. This was not how it was supposed to go…

Makoto couldn't help but snort a little before a silly grin curled his lips.

"Nothing," he said casually, pretending that everything was going wonderful.

Makoto felt a little guilty for ruining the moment so he clamped his mouth over Rin's again and he increased the speed of his strokes. Rin welcomed Makoto's insistent tongue and Rin's hand jerked Makoto in quicker and sharper movements.

It was becoming rather hard to kiss Rin and breathe at the same time, even if Makoto had a magnificent set of trained lunges. Makoto pulled away, gasping for air and leaned back into the arm that Rin still had around his back. Makoto felt Rin's mouth on his neck, teeth gently digging into the sensitive skin around Makoto's throat. Makoto didn't care whether Rin's soft bites would leave marks. He would probably blush when Nagisa or Haruka questioned him later on but he would let them wonder who was the cause of the marks. It was the least of Makoto's concerns when he was moment away from coming all over the redhead's hand.

"Rin!" He gasped, he couldn't control his hand anymore and Makoto let go of the redhead to grasp the edge of the sink.

"Hmm?" Rin didn't seem concerned that Makoto wasn't touching him and the olive-haired male yelped when Rin bit down on his earlobe before playfully curling his tongue around the abused earlobe.

"Rin… fuck!" Makoto's eyes fluttered shut and his head hung back as all the sensations coiled up like a spring in his belly, before exploding through what felt like every pore of his body.

Rin's hand continued pumping the olive-haired male until the boy was completely done. He collapsed against the sink, his legs unable to keep him up. He was still whimpering, hoping that no one heard him come undone like that. Makoto knew he had been rather loud and he was embarrassed about it.

* * *

Rin was standing there, watching the olive-haired male with a mixture of lust and want in his eyes. Rin's hand was smearing something all over his own erection and Makoto gasped when he realised that Rin was smearing _his_ come all over himself. Makoto couldn't believe that Rin would actually smear _him_ all over himself.

Makoto groaned, moving away from the sink to push the redhead against the wall. Makoto pushed Rin's hand away so that he could continue the task himself.

Rin simply smiled lazily when his back hit the wall, watching Makoto with hooded eyes.

"I have to admit that you look sexy when you come," Rin purred and Makoto's answered by smashing his lips against Rin's, letting Rin fuck his mouth with that delicious tongue while the redhead continued trusting in Makoto's hand.

"Fuck!" Rin broke off the kiss, arching his body back into the wall. Soft strands of damp cherry-red hair clung to his face and Makoto had never seen Rin look this beautiful.

Makoto kept stroking the redhead in a steady, fast rhythm, and it was hard to believe that the boy who could easily beat him at almost everything, was standing before him, completely at his mercy.

Makoto watched as Rin's face twisted in ecstasy and he was a little shocked when Rin yelled something incomprehensible really loudly as hot fluid spurted into his palm. Makoto didn't take his hand away until Rin slid down the wall to the floor, just as he had done a few moments ago.

"Fuck, do you think anyone heard?" Rin whispered after a few moments. Makoto was busy peering at the sticky substance painted across his hand to pay attention to the redhead.

"Hmm? Well, even if somebody heard, they're not going to think about it since you have the tendency to bring people in your room and it's not like you invite them over for a romantic movie," Makoto snorted and half-smiled at the redhead. When their gazes finally met, Rin couldn't help but snort as well just before they burst into a fit of laughter.

"Rin so help me God if you tell anyone about this," Makoto threatened, putting his hand beneath the tap to wash away the evidence.

"Tsk, who the fuck am I going to tell?" Rin huffed while trying to contain his laughter.

Makoto buttoned up his jeans before sliding down the wall to sit next to the redhead. Makoto felt relieved because this could've ended so badly but instead, Makoto felt closer to Rin than ever. Makoto couldn't help but wonder whether this would be the last time and something inside him told him it wouldn't be. Makoto wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to feel about that.  
Rin snorted loudly and Makoto peeked a glance at the redhead. Of course the boy was wearing his signature smirk.

"What?" Makoto asked, wanting to wipe that smirk off of Rin's beautiful face.

"I knew I'd make you come first."


End file.
